starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 1
Adventure Journal 1, to 1 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41001). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Pierwszy kontakt (First Contact) – autor: Timothy Zahn, ilustracje: Michael Vilardi ****A Glimmer of Hope – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Michael Vilardi ****Escape from Balis-Baurgh – autor: Paul Balsamo, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Breaking Free: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold – autor: Dave Marron, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Chessa's Doom – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje John Lona ***Przygody: ****The Spira Regatta – autor: Paul Sudlow, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****The Quality of Mercy – autor: Nicky Rea, ilustracje: Scott Neely ****Stranded – autor: Chuck Truett, ilustacje: Scott Neely *Star Wars Miniatures Battles **Scenariusze ***Uninvited Guests autor: Gary Haynes *Gry paragrafowe **Regina Cayli - przedruk gry paragrafowej napisanej przez Kena Rolstona i wydrukowanej pierwotnie w Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (pierwsza edycja) *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości **Wywiady: ***From Heir to Last Command – wywiad przeprowadzony z Timothy Zahnem przez Ilene Rosenberg **Rubryki: ***Smuggler’s Log – autor: Peter Schweighofer ***Wanted by Cracken – autor: Thomas Woods, ilustacje: Thomas Woods ***Sourcefile - Glah Ubooki’s Strange & Wondrous Imports - autor: Shane Hensley, ilustracje Tim Eldred ***Sourcefile - Lan Barell - autor: Paul Sudlow, ilustracje: Tim Eldred **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****Timothy Zahn ****Ilene Rosenberg ****Paul Sudlow ****Charlene Newcomb ****Shane Hensley ****Nicky Rea ****Paul Balsamo ****Gary Haines ****Dave Marron ****Chuck Truett ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Kathy Burdette ****Tim Eldred ****John Paul Lona ****Scott Neely ****Douglas Shuler ****Michael Vilardi ****Thomas Woods Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *First Contact: **postacie: Talon Karrde, Mara Jade (Celina Marniss), Gamgalon, Ouelev Tapper **lokacje: Varonat **stworzenia: Morodins, Krish *The Spira Regatta: **postacie: Seth Cambriel, Regenald Hanniper Snopps III **lokacje: Spira, The Aspre Plunge **stworzenia: Galub Sea Slug, Camray Eel **pojazdy i statki: Snopps’ Touring Vessel, Cambus Gale **droidy: Sailing Droid **sprzęt: Blaster Speargun, Diving Suit, Flotation Lifter *A Glimmer of Hope: **postacie: Tork Winger, Alex Winger, Magir Paca, Carl Barzon **miejsca: Garos 4 *The Quality of Mercy: **postacie: Pierce Mantrell, Kutu, Dr. T’Jaleq Kith’ Araquia **lokacje: Kirtania **stworzenia: Araquia *Glah Ubooki’s Strange & Wondrous Imports: **postacie: Glah Ubooki **stworzenia: Jodokan Needler Crab, Jubba Bird, Jodokan Needler-Barb *Smuggler’s Log: **postacie: Platt Okeefe **lokacje: Lorana’s Labyrinth *Lan Barell: **rasy: Qieg **lokacje: Lan Barell **stworzenia: Dingories *Escape from Balis-Baurgh: **postacie: Grael, Captain Junas Turner **droidy: K5 Enforcer Droid, L2 Base Labor Droid, 4XB Programmer Droid *Breaking Free: **postacie: Chokk & Bakk, Dannen Lifehold, Purr **rasy: Tinnell **stworzenia: Silika **pojazdy i statki: Lifeline *Wanted by Cracken: **postacie: Cragus 12 **pojazdy i statki: The Claw **sprzęt: Cragus 12’s Bounty Hunter Armor **droidy: GX-99 *Regina Cayli: **postacie: Roark Garnet *Stranded: **postacie: Karvinna Raen, Dr. Elth Nardah, Darryn Edalm **lokacje: Karra **stworzenia: The Karrans, Karran Mantis **sprzęt: Treaty Recording System *Uninvited Guests: **postacie: Maidtha Fait, Commander Krendan, Warl Thimbus **droidy: Attack Droid **jednostki wojskowe: Parody squad, Nomad squad, Darius squad, Grung squad, Baung squad, Tharlst squad, Spacetrooper *Chessa’s Doom: **postacie: Dirk Harkness Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Ed Stark - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, graphics *Bill Olmesdahl - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Kimberly Riccio - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, Associate publisher *Tom ONeil - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Tim Eldred - interior illustrations *Scott Nealy - interior illustrations *Doug Schuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *Thomas Woods - interior illustrations *Paul Balsamo - contributor *Gary Haynes - contributor *Shane Hensley - contributor *Dave Marron - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *Nicky Rea - contributor *Ken Rolston - contributor *Ilene Rosenberg - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Chuck Truett - contributor *Thomas Woods - contributor *Timothy Zahn - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny